The invention relates to an anchoring element comprising a screw having a shank with a bone thread portion and a head, and comprising a receiving part for connecting the screw to a rod. Such an anchoring element is used in particular in surgery of the spinal column, but also in trauma surgery. The invention also relates to a tubular shank element for connection to a tip and for screwing into a bone.
An anchoring element according to the preamble of claim 1 is known from DE 43 07 576 C1, for example.
A known treatment method for treating bone defects, in particular osteoporotic fractures, involves injecting bone cement and/or medicinal active substances, in particular growth-promoting substances, into the bone. In the area of the spinal column in particular, this requires an exact positioning of the substance to be injected in the vertebra. Moreover, it is in many cases necessary to additionally stabilize the defective vertebrae and fix them relative to one another.
DE 100 55 891 A1 discloses a bone screw with a tubular thread portion which has a bone thread and a plurality of openings provided in the wall of the thread portion.
Based on the above, there is a need for an anchoring element of the type described above in such a way that it can be used in particular in the treatment of osteoporotic fractures.